Oanc Pal Påssaision
Oanc Pal Påssaision, born Zhai Uo Hyo Hemmed Zq Al-Benz Mohammed was a gray male cat living in Route Down. History On August 18, 2010 it was said that Jaim, Britia and Åpaio had moved to an empty lot that soon would become a "TV studio" house. As that happened, Jaim made a decision to buy Oanc and Jaun for several reasons. Having these two cats would be no problem, so Jaim kept them. During those days, the two cats did a lot of things, like "fighting" and so much more... Oanc was the cat that Jaim decided to get rid off after failing to buy a fifth cat, but this never happened"Nu har det blivit dags att säga adjö till Oanc, som måste tvyärr lämna oss. Jaim vill ha mer husdjur men spelet tillåter inte det så han bestämmer sig för att avliva Oanc. Med hjälp av minnen av Oanc kommer vi att älska honom när han ligger begraven i Route Down's kyrka. Rest In Peace Oanc Pal Påssiasion 2004-10-06 - 2012-06-10.". After Faga moved in, Oanc made a decision to fight with him and did either win or lose depending on how the fight was done. The death of Faga, however, was something that Oanc never cared about, but got a memory of that anyway. When Tranc moved in, they started to "fight" then and then until Oanc made a decision to become a friend of Tranc. Jaun, however, would still be an enemy of Oanc and both could not do anything to become friends, thus remaining enemies until a decision was made to change that. Current state In Pet's School (2013-14?) he was part of the second grade group A, which Tranc also is. Jaun, however, was at ÅG4 (Årskurs Gymnasium 4) and will officially leave the school in June 2014, but this is where the problem is. Behavior According to Vanalker's latest visit, Oanc was just doing some stuff and was calm. He was supposed not to scratch on furniture, but despite that, he did it anyway a lot of times. Vanalker description Having a lot of enemies, fights ... how stressful can Oanc's life be? He never seems to change his mind, because his brain refuses. Gallery Jaim's Bluescreen Photos File:Oanc1-Jaim's Bluescreen.PNG|"Chasing" his tail File:Oanc2-Jaim's Bluescreen.PNG|Playing with a wall-object meant for cats File:Oanc3-Jaim's Bluescreen.PNG|Mirrored Oanc Main photos File:Snapshot d977dbb6 dce13317.jpg|Faga (left) and Oanc (right) File:Snapshot d977dbb6 1cdfd754.jpg|Oanc was the cat that was trying to destroy the sofa in Morning Of Green Family's studio in the then-new house File:Snapshot d977dbb6 9cdfd9e6.jpg|Another shot. Showing Jaim and Britia in the background File:Snapshot d977dbb6 fdf60c0e.jpg|'Oanc' (left) and Jaun (right) fighting in the air File:OancPetbookProfilePicture.PNG|Petbook profile picture File:OancPetbooksskolkataloger2012-13.PNG File:OancPetbooksskolkataloger2013-14.PNG File:Snapshot d977dbb6 de33d801.jpg|Jaun (left) and Oanc (right) File:Snapshot d977dbb6 1e006336.jpg|'Oanc' in a fight with Tranc File:Snapshot d977dbb6 bdfdd689.jpg|Jaun (left) and Oanc (right above) File:4684SPACECAT.PNG|'Oanc' as 4684SPACECAT Videos thumb|Oanc is the cat that is heard trying to destroy the sofas twice References * Morning Of Green Family - First day in the new house * Jaim's Space Adventure (Heard only) * JaimSpaceAdventureAd (Heard only) * Jaim's Space Adventure Part 2 (Technically part of the cast, never appears) * Petbooks skolkataloger 2012-13 * Petbooks skolkataloger 2013-14 * Petbooks skolkataloger 2014-15 * Jaim's Destination Part I - The Alarm Duo (Technically part of the cast, never appears) * Jaim's Destination Part II - A Space Hotel (Technically part of the cast, never appears) * Jaim's Destination Part III - The Dancefloor in the Hotel (Technically part of the cast, never appears) * Jaim's Destination Part IV - End Goal Reached (Technically part of the cast, never appears) * Jaim's Destination Part V - The Ride Goes On (Technically part of the cast, never appears) * Jaim's Destination Finale - The Phe Sol Visit (Technically part of the cast, never appears) Kategori:Individuals that are no longer alive